mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Andrew Hussie/Archive 1
Page theme We could keep a theme here. the themes of each part don't match.MrChemyCal 17:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Bio section Should there be an Ansrew section or article stub? 17:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Toblerone image I can't think of a witty caption for the Toblerone image. Feel free to add one.Koolkevk 07:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Fanmade stuff It's innappropriate and unprofessional. Let's keep it out of here. Conspiracy theory I'd like to point out the following: Lord English is already here. Lord English is Already Here. Already Here. AH. Andrew Hussie. Anyway my point is Is this worth mentioning in the trivia section under either of the aforementioned characters Jazztasm 00:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Intermission Interpretation Well given the confusing things that just happened we probably need to figure out what exactly has/is happened/happening here. Anyhow best I can figure is that Hussie went to LOSAZ to propose to Vriska, the planet may for whatever reason was inhabited by Musclebeasts. Eventually Hussie collapsed from dehydration and hallucinated the sequences with Ms. Paint, Spades, English and himself. And because he was surrounded by Musclebeasts when he passed out he incorporated them into his hallucination. When English "killed" him he woke from the dream just as Vriska arrived. Well that's the best I've got. The Light6 05:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I think it's relatively clear. Hussie dies and goes to a dream bubble. The dream bubble features some of his memories (white horses as seen on the cliffs where he "lives"), and vriska's (losaz). Why did he go to a dream bubble when he died? No idea, the whole thing is probably just some elaborate april's fool joke anyway (but I guess you never know).bitterLime 06:41, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism In case no one has noticed... Someone replaced everything with "poopnuggets." Is there any way to undo it? 03:48, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Willowdoom :I'd already fixed it before you finished writing :) The Light6 03:50, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :There's another problem. Giant picture of an ass on the page, and I can't figure out how to remove it. Kiba DarkFire (talk) 18:59, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind, they keep undoing my edit. Kiba DarkFire (talk) 19:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Eyes If I recall correctly, Andrew Hussie in the comic has never had pupils, which signifies that a character is DEAD (unless, of course, said pupils are hiding behind shades). Thus, even before he was killed by Lord English (since he was already there), Hussie already appeared to be dead. Is this a possibility, or am I looking too much (or too little) into things? Dogurasu (talk) 17:41, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :It's likely stylistic. One popular theory is that it's Scary Shiny Glasses – Hussie IRL does wear glasses, so it's not out of the realm of possibility. And he is most certainly qualified to use the trope :It could potentially explain his earlier appearance as a robot - aping Aradia, perhaps? And maybe the time he spent making S Cascade is what killed him. 17:53, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Woah... you mean he wasn't wearing glasses? I could have sworn he was... he did in my memory at least... oh well. 19:30, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Top winner of 2012 Should we add [ http://knowyourmeme.com/blog/meme-review/top-ten-winners-of-2012 this link] to his page. He is number 3 on it. } 11:50, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Possibly. 13:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Typing Quirk? I have noticed that Hussie has a typing quirk. All Ys are in bold. Should this be added? 03:05, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :They aren't in bold. I can see your confusion - the Ys do appear to be slightly thicker than the other letters - but it's just how the font looks. If you go back and look at other pesterlogs, all the lowercase Ys look that way. 03:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Technically, all of the text on MSPA is bold (Cournier New), so the point is even further invalidated. 05:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Unless he altered the font file to make regular letters be bold and having a thicker version for bolded letters. 19:19, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::But I'm not seeing any extra formatting on the y's when I check "Inspect Element" (and it does list the text as "font-weight: bold;"). That would show up there, right? 22:33, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::fel... Do you know how fonts works? Because that doesn't make any sense. Yes Hussie could make his own font, yes he could attempt to use his own font on MSPA, however no one else would see the different font unless they deliberately downloaded and installed the font Hussie had made. ::::In anycase inspecting html shows to font to just be plain, ol', courier, and set to bold for the entirely of dialogue boxes (as Aepokk already pointed out). - The Light6 (talk) 03:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::I know how fonts work, but apparently I don't know how webpages work..? I thought that you could set up a webpage to download the new font, just like how you download all of the images and it saves it to a temporary folder? 14:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Nope - http://www.wpdfd.com/issues/87/knowing_about_web_safe_fonts/ - The Light6 (talk) 14:56, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Good to know. 15:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) add SA6I3 MINISTRIFE!!! self insertion. in ministrife there was another self insertion http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007327 needs to be added to page :If you see something wrong or missing, please fix it. Also please sign your posts. 15:08, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Ring of Life Would it be appropriate, or too speculative at this time, to mention that the ring with which Andrew Hussie proposed to Vriska was the Ring of Life? That is, if my inferential process is correct, and we can assume from Vriska's recent "THAT FUCKING GUY!!!!!!!!" that she was indeed referring to Hussie. 03:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Algebra15 :Yeah there's literally no doubt about it. Just trying to think how and where to add it. And should we have a new page for the Rings of Life and Void? 04:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I think a new page would be a good idea, because right now we don't have a dedicated article that covers the Ring of Life. I guess we could put it on the Queen's Ring page, but the whole "lack of a comprehensible origin" thing makes me wonder if it even is a queen's ring to begin with. (Juju, maybe?) 04:52, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright I'll summarize the Ring of Void section and copy it over onto the new page,and do my best with the Ring of Life. 05:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC)